Joining the Forward Ranks
Overview= Prequisite Must have completed the quest Into the Tainted Forest. How to Start Speak to Murrar Shar in front of Myrrin's Tower ( -10, -4, 176 ). Reward At least At least 124 XP At least one of the following: Qeynosian Cloth Shawl Qeynosian Leather Shoulderpads Qeynosian Studded Mantle Qeynosian Plated Pauldrons |-|Steps= Report to Cleric Mara'Vaen ( 231, -3, 153 ) in Dead Canyon. Look for her under the tree that's just through the archway at the end of Sunset Meadow. Pull 3 lost scouts back to the cleric. To pull them, attack them so that they follow you. Be sure not to kill them. Kill 4 Morak devourers. Return to the Cleric to report your success and receive your reward. |-|Dialog= You say, "Hail, Murrar Shar" Murrar Shar says to you, "The samples have been examined and my worst fear has been realized. A poisonous mist clings to the tissue, eating and controlling it. I suspect necromancy, but from whom?" You say to Murrar Shar, "I'm guessing you'd like me to find out." Murrar Shar says to you, "That I do. My best guess is that the goblin leader, High Chieftain Grexx, is involved. He is the most powerful and influential figure to the goblins. If he were somehow corrupted, the goblins would follow any orders he demanded." You say to Murrar Shar, "You want me to confront the Chieftain now?" Murrar Shar says to you, "First things first. We need to break through to the goblin village. I have assigned this duty to Cleric Mara'Vaen. Seek her out and see how you can help." You say to Murrar Shar, "Will do." (Quest offered) Murrar Shar says to you, "She can be found at the head of Dead Canyon to the west. " You say, "I'll head there now." You say, "Hail, Predator Sha'dur." Predator Sha'dur says to you, "Wraaa! The day is grim. Has this world lost all of its goodness and left us with this cold husk? I suppose you were sent by Murrar, but my job has been halted." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Easy there, all is not lost. I can help." Predator Sha'dur says to you, "Help was a word I didn't expect to hear, but I'm most likely beyond helping. See, I was sent here to collect samples from the wildlife that has become tainted, but on my hunt I was ambushed by the nearby goblins. My bow and arrows were lost in the scuffle." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Maybe I can find your bow and arrows?" (Complete objective) Predator Sha'dur says to you, "I'm sure my bow is in the hands of those tainted Sapswill tappers that ambushed me. You might try, but I don't expect much." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Don't worry, I'll find it." You say, "Hail, Predator Sha'dur." Predator Sha'dur says to you, "Wra... my bow! You did this for me? Maybe this day is not so bad. Maybe you found my arrows too?" You say to Predator Sha'dur, "There were no arrows to be found." (Complete objective) Predator Sha'dur says to you, "Well there goes the day again! What's a bow without arrows? The only good sticks I've found to make arrow shafts are by that spider den. Brrrr!" You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Be at ease, friend. I can get the sticks." You say, "Hail, Predator Sha'dur." Predator Sha'dur says to you, "You'd do this for me again? I can fletch these sticks into perfect arrows. You, my friend, have turned my eyes. It's a great day. I know we can beat this menace!" You say to Predator Sha'dur, "That's the spirit!" Predator Sha'dur says to you, "You know, come to think of it. I did get a few small samples before I lost my bow. Why don't you take them back to Murrar to see if they'll do." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "You've already got some samples? But..." (Complete objective) Predator Sha'dur says to you, "No really, go ahead! With your help finding my gear, you've shown that there is light in this dim hour. We will live to fight another day." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Great! I know Murrar's waiting for these." (Quest Complete) You say,"Hail, Murrar Shar." Murrar Shar says to you,"Good, the samples. I'll need to consult with Myrrin about them, but in the mmmmeantime here is your reward. Come back to me later and hopefully these samples will have proven worthy. |-|Quest Journal= Murrar Shar has sent me to seek out Cleric Mara'Vaen at the head of Dead Canyon. The Qeynosian scouts are trying to push their way forward into the Abandoned Village to seek out the source of evil, but they have been unsuccessful so far. Mara'Vaen should be just inside Dead Canyon to the west past Sunset Meadow. Find Cleric Mara'Vaen in the Dead Canyon to the west of the colony past Sunset Meadow. Find Cleric Mara'Vaen at the head of Dead Canyon to the west past Sunset Meadow. I spoke with Cleric Mara'Vaen. I talked with Cleric Mara'Vaen. She already knew of my coming. Cleric Mara'Vaen thinks that she can resurrect some of the scouts that were consumed by evil. I need to somehow get them back to Mara'Vaen and she will attempt the resurrection. Pull lost scouts back to Cleric Mara'Vaen from Dead Canyon. I pulled the scouts back for Mara'Vaen to resurrect. I pulled the lost scouts back to Cleric Mara'Vaen and she was able to resurrect them I need to talk to Mara'Vaen now that the scouts have been resurrected. Talk to Cleric Mara'Vaen. I talked to Cleric Mara'Vaen. I talked to Mara'Vaen and she informed me of the Morak that have risen from the dead.. Cleric Mara'Vaen informed me of a breed of wolves that was once cleansed from the island. The evil that resides now has risen them from the dead and they now feed again. They are blocking the path of the scouts to get to the Abandoned Village, so I need to clear the way. Kill Morak devourers to the north in Dead Canyon. I killed the Morak devourers. I cleared the way for the scouts to get to the Abandoned Village. I've killed the Morak Devourers and I should return to Cleric Mara'Vaen. Return to Cleric Mara'Vaen. I talked to Cleric Mara'Vaen. I returned to Cleric Mara'Vaen with the news of my victories. I was able to help Cleric Mara'Vaen to resurrect some of the fallen scouts. I then cleared the way through the Morak so that the scouts could push through to the Abandoned Village. Cleric Mara'Vaen rewarded me for my assistance. Category:Quest Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (Quest)